


Hold my hand

by TheIceQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Dean Winchester, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Blood Loss, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Caretaker Sam Winchester, Crying, Crying Jack Kline, Crying Sam Winchester, Doctors & Physicians, Fear, Fever, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jack Needs a Hug, Medical, Medical Procedures, Men Crying, Pain, Poor Jack, Scared Dean Winchester, Scared Jack, Scared Sam Winchester, Sort Of, Surgery, Unconsciousness, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Jack is human and hurt on a hunt. He's stuck and bleeding too much for them to just wait for the ambulance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
Chapter 1: Whumptober 2019 - #altno.15 – Field medicine  
Chapter 2: Whumptober 2019 - #no.23 – Bleeding out  
Chapter 3: Whumptober 2019 - #altno.3 – Fever

“No. Don’t touch it!”

”It’s alright, Jack. Dean is just going to look” Sam held one of Jack’s hands to the ground next to his head and pressed the other firmly down on his chest, keeping him from moving.

Jack shook his head and tried to pushed himself away with his good leg, but cried out as he pulled the wound in his stuck thigh.

“Jack. Don’t!” Dean grabbed Jack’s hip and after a quick look into his brother’s eyes Sam nodded and put his knee on Jack’s thigh.

“Sam! Tell him to leave it!” The fear in the boy’s voice was heartbreaking and Sam wanted nothing but to pull him up and tell him that it was all okay. But it wasn’t.

“Jack, listen.” He leaned in, making sure Jack looked up at him. “The ambulance is on it’s way, but you’re bleeding a lot. Dean have to take a look at your leg.”

Jack heaved in air and looked from one Winchester tot the other. “No… Don’t…” He fought every hold on him as Dean tore the hole in Jack’s jeans so they could see the whole thigh and the metal bar sticking out of it.

“Dammit.”

Sam knew that sound on Dean’s voice; they had to do something. Clearly Jack knew it too, because his eyes darkened with fear and his breathing got more ragged.

“It’s okay, Jack. Breathe.” Sam tried looking for confirmation with Dean, but he only shook his head as he pressed his torn shirt on the bleeding around the metal.

Jack screamed in panic and shock and ended up gagging and gasping for air with tears running towards his ears.

“Jack!” Dean leaned in over the boy. “Jack, look at me!”

It took quite a few haves for air and coughs before Jack could breathe calm enough to keep eye-contact with anyone.

“Good. Now listen.”

Dean’s determinied approach had Jack tense even more, and Sam’s heart burned as he couldn’t do anything when he looked to him for help.

“Jack. I need to stop the bleeding. Pressing down like this isn’t cutting it.”

“Don’t…” Jack gasped and new tears broke from his eyes. “Don’t… move it.”

Sam squeezed his hand tighter on his chest. “No one is pulling it out. Okay?”

Jack nodded but had his eyes firmly locked on Dean as the older Winchester sat up and opened the bag. They didn’t need to talk about what was going to happen. Sam already knew that Dean had to open up more to find the artery and then clamp it off, and no matter how they tried to explain everything to Jack, he would freak out anyway and fight them just as much.

“Jack.” Sam let go of the hand on the ground and took Jack’s chin. “Jack keep your eyes on me.”

“No, wait!” Jack tried to turn back to look at Dean but Sam held his head still and ignored Jack’s hand hitting and scratching his shoulder. “Dean, what…?!”

“He’ll stop the bleeding and then we’ll just wait for the paramedics.” Sam tried to not sound like he was going to cry any second. Jack needed him calm. He had to have someone believe that he could handle this. Sam knew Jack could, but he hated that he had to.

“Hold still.” Dean was concentrating and mostly taking to Sam.

“No! St…” Jack arched his neck and screamed.

Sam hastily grabbed his free hand again and felt his knuckles crack in Jack’s desperate hold. “Hang in there, Jack! Breathe!”

As if Jack heard Sam and decided to act against him, he held his breath and turned his head far to the side, away from Dean.

“Just hold still. It’s over soon.”

Sam waited in what seemed in forever for Jack to breathe and when it happened it was in gasps to get another stomach wrenching scream out. His hands shook in Sam’s and his eyes sprung from Dean’s direction to Sam and to the shy.

“Sto…” He shook his head and screamed again, this time with more power to it.

“Dean?!” Sam looked to his brother for confirmation that this was soon over. “How long?!”

Without looking up, Dean shook his head and spoke through grinding teeth. “Not yet. I can’t see it. There’s too much blood.”

Jack pulled Sam’s hand and Sam let him move it out from under him and leaned down on his elbow.

“Okay, okay, okay!” He placed their joined hands on the side of Jack’s face and pressed his forehead against Jack’s. “Look at me.”

Jack shook under him and he was breathing too fast. He was going to bleed out if Dean couldn’t stop it soon.

“Look at me!” Jack’s eyes sprung up and met Sam’s only inches from his. “Good. I know! Okay?!”

New tears broke from Jack’s eyes as he nodded just enough for Sam to feel it. A new wave of pain had Jack try to turn his head and close his eyes.

“Hey.” Sam talked calmer and slow. “Breathe.”

Heaving for air, became small gasps and Jack opened his eyes again; revealing all of the fear at once.

“Soon, Jack.” Sam tried to sound convincing. “You’re doing great.”

Jack’s eyes widened and his hands tried to get out of Sam’s. Then he screamed again and tore his head from Sam’s grip.

“Jack!” Sam sat up straight pressing both of his hands on his rapidly heaving chest, trying to steady the frantic boy. “Jack!”

“Got it!”

Dean pressed a bloody hand on Jack’s knee and one on his hip, trying to steady him long enough that he realized what was going on. Sam didn’t wait for that before he leaned down hand lifted Jack’s shoulders and head into a tight hug.

“Shh, shh, Jack. It’s done.” He felt tears escaping his own eyes the same second Jack wrapped two shaking arms around Sam’s back. “You’re okay.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam could see Dean kneeling next to their shoulders and then he felt him take one of Jack’s hands on his back.

“Jack?” The hesitant voice wasn’t like Dean at all and completely different from just a minute ago.

Jack nodded with his chin on Sam’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I had to do that.”

“Are…” Jack loosened his arms around Sam and slowly he got back to lying on the concrete. He wouldn’t let Sam sit up though. “Are you…?” He looked quickly at Sam before looking at Dean again.

Dean wrapped his other bloodstained hand around the grip he already had on Jack’s. “I’m done, okay? No more.”

Jack nodded and bit his lips before he pulled Sam down in a half hug. He hid his face in the crease of Sam’s neck and cried.

“It’s alright. We get it.” Sam breathed deep and as he let slowly go of the air he felt Dean’s heavy hand on his shoulder. Supporting Jack’s head with his left hand, Sam freed his right to reach Dean’s.


	2. Chapter 2

As the ambulance raised into the construction site, Jack had a hand in Dean’s and one in Sam’s. Dean held his shoulder and Sam had his other hand in Jack’s wild hair.

“They won’t do anything without painkillers, okay?” Dean smiled at Jack, who was still shaking and not only from the cold after the blood loss.

Jack looked to Sam for confirmation or support. Sam knew that Dean would knock the shoes off anyone who tried to touch Jack without painkillers so it was easy to nod affirmatively.

Jack’s pale face and dark eyes became more prominent as soon as they were joined by three firefighters and two paramedics. Sam and Dean shared a short look and nodded in agreement. Jack couldn’t handle all of it at once.

“I’ll talk to them.” Dean stood up, and before Jack sluggishly turned his head that way to object, Dean had pulled the two first responders a few feet away.

“Jack.” Sam slowly turned Jack’s head back towards himself. “Jack are you with us?”

“Yeah. I just…” He blinked slowly and sighed deep before he looked up at Sam again.

“Dean!” Sam yelled and got the attention of everyone. “We need to get him off this thing now.”

Dean nodded at the medic standing closest and rushed to sit next to Jack again. He took his hand so quickly it startled the weary guy.

“Dean… They…” Jack looked down himself and saw his legs surrounded by people in uniforms.

“It’s alright. They’re helping. Nothing like before.” Dean moved to the side a little and made room for a medic to take Jack’s hand.

“No… what?” Jack tried to pull away, but Dean held his arm steady.

Sam turned his head away and looked into his scared and confused eyes. “It’s for the pain. It will make everything better.”

Jack nodded and stopped fighting, but as the needle went in he bit his lip and yet another tear escaped his eye.

“We’re good.” Sam startled by the stranger’s words and everyone else seemed to do too. The other’s came to live and blankets and tools placed over and next to Jack’s lower body.

Jack’s hands tightened and Sam brushed his thumb over his forehead. “You’ll be out of here soon.” Jack gasped loudly and crushed Dean’s and Sam’s hands.

“Stop!” Dean grabbed the shoulder of the nearest firefighter. “You have to knock him out.”

“No, Dean…” Jack let go of Sam and held both Dean’s hand and forearm. “I don’t want to…”

Dean turned back and placed his hand heavily on Jack’s shoulder. “I’m not letting you go through more pain.”

After a second of eye-contact, Jack’s chin quivered and he bit his lip. Sam nodded at Dean and turned Jack’s head back toward him. It was disturbing how little force it took to win the fight.

“Let Dean handle it. He’ll know what’s best. Just hold my hand, okay?”

All the activity started up again and Jack’s tired eyes opened completely. “Sam… it…”

“I know.” Sam didn’t want Jack to react with fighting and screaming again, but this scared and exhausted voice was worrying. Dean had stopped the major bleeding, but it had been going for a while and the wound was still bleeding slower from other places.

“You can’t…” Dean was cut off by Jack crying out.

“Shh, Jack.” Sam caught Jack’s head before his it turned all the way to the side.

Dean crushed Jack’s hand in both of his, but had his eyes on the saw being placed under the now elevated leg. “He needs more for the pain!”

“Dean…” Sam tried. They had to hurry. There wasn’t time for more drugs. “Dean he…”

“No, Sam!” Dean turned and looked at Sam. Then he followed Sam’s eyes down to Jack, lying limp and ash gray between them. He exhaled and focused on the weary eyes looking up at him.

Jack heaved in air and his hands shook, as his leg moved more, but he didn’t manage to make a firm grip this time.

“Okay, Jack.” Dean nodded at Sam and then gave Jack his undivided attention. “This is _not_ like before. They have to cut the metal; it might move but no one is cutting you.”

Jack looked from Dean to Sam and back. Sam couldn’t see if he completely understood what was going on. He was scared that’s for sure, but that would have been there no matter what.

“A little higher.” They moved Jack’s leg again and Sam squeezed his hand but there was no reaction from Jack. Sam’s heart dropped as Jack’s head became heavy in his hand.

“Jack?!” Dean padded his cheek. “Jack!”

“Okay, cut it.” The saw started and the medics next to Dean and Sam pushed them to the side.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was going to be fine. Sam had said it when Jace was wheeled into the hospital. The doctor had said it when Jack came out of surgery. Even Jack himself has said it when he woke up after surgery and again when they got him ready for sleep in his own bed back in the bunker.

Dean knew they were right. Even when Jack woke up with a fever from an infection the next day, Dean didn’t doubt it for a second.

Sam had called the hospital and ran out for the medicine. Dean hadn’t said anything, but it was clear that Sam understood that Dean was the one who should stay in the bunker with Jack, who was in and out of consciousness.

Dean wrung the cold water of the cloth again and carefully placed it on Jack’s forehead. Jack hummed and turned toward him.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, kid. Good to see your eyes open again.”

Jack blinked a few times and looked over the room. “Where’s Sam?”

Dean sighed and leaned in to take Jack’s hand. “He went out for medicine. Remember?”

“Oh…” Jack nodded slowly. “Yeah.”

“How’re you feeling?”

“Hot…” He squeezed Dean’s hand and smiled. “And not in the good way.”

A small chuckle escaped Dean’s throat. Sam was always saying how, Jack tries to be just like Dean. Dean hated to agree with Sam, but even in this case the kid was trying his best to be tough and crack jokes.

Dean wrung another cloth and pressed it to Jack’s neck, prompting him to close his eyes and let out a low hum. Dean moved it to the other side and Jack arched his neck to give more room as he sighed deeply.

“I’m sorry.” It was only a whisper and Dean didn’t even realized that he’d said anything before it was done.

Jack open his eyes and look confused at him. “Why?”

Dean shook his head and forced a smile, but Jack didn’t take his eyes of him. “Why are you sorry? You saved my life.”

Dean knew he did. Thinking about it logically he knew that he did everything right and if he hadn’t Jack would have bled out. He was sure that’s why he hadn’t said it before. But he still felt the need to.

“Your leg.” Dean put the cloth away and took Jack’s hand in both of his. “You were in so much pain and I had to make it worse.”

Jack shook his head and reached over with his other hand to gather all four of their hands. “You _had to_. You just said it.” He blinked slowly; he was getting tired again. “Thank you. For not listening to me begging you to stop.”

Dean bit his lip and broke a hand free to move the cloth from Jack’s forehead and bury his fingers in his hair.

“I heard all of it.”

“I know.” Jack’s eyes fell shut as he nodded. “Thanks for ignoring me.”

Dean swallowed hard. “Sure.”

Jack hummed and blinked his eyes open a short moment. “Thank you for staying with me.”

Dean supported Jack’s head in it’s tilt to the side as he passed out and wrung the cloth again.


End file.
